After The Storm
by K.L. Simpson
Summary: One-shot! Tifa and Yuffie wake up alone on the Highwind, after Holy's impact. But the others are no where to be found! Tifa and Yuffie leave to find everyone, and bring them to Cosmo Canyon. But what happens when Yuffie begins to falls in love with Tifa?


Tifa Lockheart was sore; very sore, in fact.

The events of the past few days had been rough on her, and that was a

massive understatement. Climbing down into the center of the world

(fighting hideous monsters the entire time, of course), being abused by

Sephiroth at the world's core, getting violently shaken as the Highwind

barely managed to escape the crater, and finally being knocked unconscious

as Holy collided with Meteor at the very end. Tifa was sore, bruised, and

scratched... but she was thankful to be alive.

She opened her eyes and looked around, realizing even in the darkness of

early morning that she was still on the Highwind's deck. The airship had

taken a beating, too, but through its transformation (thanks to Cid's

emergency handle), it had survived. Not by much, though. There were deep

gashes in nearly every surface from flying debris, and scorch marks from

flaming bits of... stuff... marred the once-beautiful hull plating. It was

a sad, sad sight to see.

Carefully, Tifa stood up, testing her weight on every step before finally

reaching the door leading inside. Carefully opening it, she prepared to go

inside and see if anyone else was still alive. A shape moved in the

shadows, and Tifa froze. Suddenly, the shape pounced on her, sending her

back to the deck with a rather loud *thud*. She looked up and was relieved

to see a girlish face - framed by short black hair - staring into her own,

less than a foot away. "Hi, Yuffie," she said.

Yuffie Kisaragi, the sixteen-year-old ninja from Wutai, was on top of Tifa,

pinning her arms to the deck as she stared at the older girl. "Tifa! You're

alive!" she exclaimed, and quickly stood, helping Tifa up as well.

"Yeah, I noticed that myself," she said, with a little grin. "So... where

is everyone else?"

The ninja looked at the floor. "I... I don't know," she said, a little

timidly - not at all her usual self. "I haven't seen anyone else yet... and

I'm kind of worried about it."

Tifa blinked, then put an arm around the younger girl. "Let's go find them,

then!" she said brightly.

Yuffie nodded, and the two of them descended into the Highwind to look for

the rest of the party.

"I wonder where everyone is," Tifa mused quietly, half to herself, as she

stood in the control cabin.

The search had not gone well. There was nobody on board: no Cloud with his

big shiny sword, no loud Barret, no quiet, enigmatic Vincent... Cid was

gone, Cait Sith was missing, and Red XIII had vanished... not even a single

crew member remained on board the Highwind.

"This is weird," Yuffie said. She had regained most of her normal spirit,

but she was still a little subdued. "...do you think we can still fly this

thing? I want to get back to Wutai and see if everyone there is okay."

Tifa hmmmed. "We can try... it looked to me like it was pretty badly

damaged, though."

The ninja went to one of the control stations and started punching buttons.

A series of beeps came from the console, then about five different warning

lights came on, glowing a bright red. "I'd probably be worried if I knew

what those were," she said, with a ghost of a smile reminiscent of her old

mischievous personality. "Let's see..." She pushed a large red button and

watched it turn green as the floor suddenly vibrated with a rumble coming

from somewhere inside the ship.

About a minute passed, and the rumble turned into a soft hum. The red

warning lights turned to a soft amber, and Yuffie started dancing around

happily. "Woohoo! I did it!"

Tifa giggled as she walked up to the wheel at the front. "Well, let's get

going and see what there is to see." Punching a few buttons on the console,

she held tight to the wheel as the Highwind's engines roared to life and

abruptly lifted them into the air.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Uhhh... my stomach... motion sickness..." Walking

unsteadily along the deck, she reached the wheel and wrapped her arms

around Tifa's waist, resting her chin on Tifa's shoulder. "Do you mind?"

she asked, a little shakily, and closed her eyes.

"Nah, it's fine," Tifa said. She thought, but didn't add, that it actually

felt kind of nice to have Yuffie's warmth against the bare skin of her

waist and shoulder... Blushing slightly at that thought, she turned the

wheel and began to fly across the world.

Half an hour or so passed while the Highwind traversed the cloudless blue

skies of the planet. The ground had changed quite a bit in some places,

while in others it seemed that nothing had ever happened.

Cosmo Canyon was still standing, spared by the wrath of Holy for obvious

reasons, as was Fort Condor. Midgar was still shining too brightly to look

at, and most of the cities were changed to some degree... and the slopes of

the Northern Crater were covered with a lush, rolling forest, probably a

byproduct of the Lifestream gushing out earlier. The northern continent's

curse of eternal winter was ended at last, with the destruction of

Sephiroth and the final healing of all harms; the area was now a verdant

green, if a little chilly. The snowboarders wouldn't be happy about this

turn of events, but it was a small price to pay.

Yuffie had mostly adjusted to the movements of the Highwind at the end of

the half-hour, but she still held on to Tifa, looking around at the world

that had subtly changed from what it once was. Her desire to see Wutai

again was forgotten for the moment as she stood silently and continued to

embrace Tifa's shapely form. It was so relaxing that her eyelids started to

droop a little, and her mind - and judgment - seemed to cloud a bit...

[Tifa has nice breasts,] she thought hazily to herself as she looked down

at them, [a lot nicer and larger than mine.] She just stared at them,

watching them rise and fall gently with each breath of Tifa's. [I wonder if

she'd let me touch them...]

[Sure!] said the mischievous voice in the back of Yuffie's head. [She

wouldn't mind a bit!]

[I don't know,] Yuffie thought to herself. [What if she doesn't like girls

touching her?]

[Oh, don't be silly,] the voice returned, sounding a little irritated.

[Your arms are around her waist, and she doesn't mind... just go a few

inches higher, that's all. Nothing to it, so why not?]

Yuffie started to object, then looked at Tifa's breasts again. [Why not?

I'll just go ahead and do it.]

Tifa continued steering the Highwind through the sky, oblivious to the

battle raging in Yuffie's head. [It's a wonderful feeling,] she thought to

herself. [The wind rushing by my hair, the sensation of speed... Yuffie

clinging to me, her hands on my- what the?] She looked down and blushed

brightly as she saw and felt the ninja's hands cupping her cloth-covered

breasts. She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her...

somewhat stunned, she just turned her attention back to steering the ship,

blushing softly as a single thought lingered in her mind: [No one has ever

been this gentle with me before...]

[See? She likes it!] the voice spoke gleefully to Yuffie.

[Uh huh, she certainly does,] Yuffie thought, smiling dreamily. [Too bad

her sports bra is in the way...]

[It's easy enough to remedy that,] the voice reminded her.

Yuffie blushed at that thought. [But... I mean...]

[Well, it's not that different from what you're doing now, right?]

[I guess not,] she admitted to herself. [It just seems a little...

presumptuous, I guess.]

[Oh, please,] the voice said imperiously. [Let's not get started on this

again... you want to do it, and she's sure to enjoy it, so there's

absolutely no reason why you shouldn't do it.]

[I guess so...] Yuffie thought, a little uncertainly. Delicately, she moved

her hands to the bottom of Tifa's white sports bra, gently put her

fingertips underneath the edge of the cloth, and slowly slid it up and over

Tifa's breasts.

Tifa gasped a little and blushed as her chest was suddenly exposed to the

wind, her nipples hardening almost instantly, then blushed even more as

Yuffie's warm hands cupped her bare breasts and began to slowly caress

them. It took all of her willpower to concentrate on flying the ship

instead of reacting to the ninja's delicate touches... slowly, she gripped

the wheel and forced the Highwind to stay still, then started the landing

sequence, shivering all the while as Yuffie continued her movements.

The soft bump of the Highwind settling shook Yuffie out of her trancelike

state, and after blinking a few times, she realized where her hands were

and what they were doing. Blushing profusely, she withdrew her hands and

put them behind her back as Tifa turned around, her face also quite red.

Yuffie looked at the floor so she wouldn't stare at Tifa's beautiful

breasts, still uncovered as they were by her pulled-up sports bra. [What

was I ever thinking?]

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked the younger girl a little cautiously.

"Yes, ma'am?" Yuffie replied, still looking at the floor. [I'm only

sixteen, after all, while Tifa is twenty-one...]

Tifa giggled softly, her face still red, as she put a finger underneath the

ninja's chin and lifted. "Yuffie... that was fun. I just didn't want things

to get out of control while I was flying the ship."

Yuffie's eyes widened as her face came level with Tifa's chest. "...

really? You liked that?"

Tifa smiled. "Oh yes, very much. You're very gentle... it's a wonderful

difference from most people."

Yuffie Kisaragi, proud and witty ninja, turned a flame-bright red - and for

once, she had absolutely nothing to say.

Cosmo Canyon was one of the only untouched places on the planet, so Tifa

and Yuffie decided to visit it first. They left the Highwind a short

distance away and climbed the steps, passing under the sign to find a large

number of people sitting around Cosmo Candle.

"Hey everyone!" Tifa said as she walked up to the group and sat down,

Yuffie sitting next to her. "What's going on?"

One of the older elders turned to her. "Tifa? It's good to see you again."

After several minutes of small talk and catching up on things, the elder

finally said, "I believe Nanaki is waiting for you in Bugenhagen's lab."

"Nanaki's... here?"

The elder nodded. "Yes - the morning after Holy slammed into Meteor, we

found Nanaki lying next to Cosmo Candle, fast asleep. He has been waiting

for you ever since he woke up."

Tifa blinked. "How odd... let's go see him, Yuffie," she said as she got to

her feet and helped Yuffie up. "What? What's so funny?" she asked, somewhat

confused, as she noticed several of the elders smiling and a few of the

younger men laughing.

"Oh, nothing," the first elder said, attempting to conceal a smile.

"Hmph," Tifa said, and walked off with Yuffie in tow, much to the amusement

of the people around the fire.

"Hello, Tifa, Yuffie," Red XIII said gravely as the two of them walked into

the lab.

"Hi, Nanaki!" Tifa returned brightly. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"You and anyone else you brought, yes. I see you're traveling together...

how did that happen?"

"After Holy hit Meteor, we both ended up on the Highwind, so..." Tifa

trailed off, and shrugged.

Red XIII arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Really? Imagine that... Have you

found any of the others?"

[Imagine what?] Tifa thought as she shook her head. "Not yet... I thought

this would be the best place to look. But anyway, what was it you wanted?"

Red XIII was quiet for a moment. "Grandfather is dead," he finally said,

very quietly, "so it falls to me to protect Cosmo Canyon."

Tifa sighed and wrapped her arms around Red XIII's neck, causing him to

purr quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Nanaki," she said softly.

"Bugenhagen was a very wise man, far more than most."

Red XIII nodded. "... well, in any case, I have some information to pass on

to you and your friends. Please bring back whomever you can, after you find

them all."

Tifa blinked. "... everyone? You know I'll find them?"

"Yes, I believe so. ...everyone, that is, except for Cloud. But you'll have

to talk to Barret about that," he quickly added with a half-smile.

"Huh?" Yuffie said, speaking for the first time. "What's wrong with Cloud?"

Red XIII shrugged. "Find Barret, and you'll learn about Cloud. ...I'd

suggest that you go see Vincent first of all, though. You may not have much

time."

Tifa nodded and turned away, deciding to not ask any more questions. "Come

on, Yuffie, let's get going." The two of them walked out together, leaving

behind a smiling Red XIII.

"This place still gives me the creeps," Yuffie said softly as she and Tifa

walked down into the basement of the Shinra Mansion. "Even though the

monsters are gone, it's still weird down here."

Tifa had the same thoughts but decided to keep quiet. Cautiously, she

opened the basement door and walked inside, then stepped forward to give

the coffin a nudge. Before she could even touch it, though, the lid flew

off and hit the floor with a heavy thud, and Vincent Valentine floated up

and out.

"You are back again," he said simply, with an odd look of amusement on his

shadowed face.

"Hey Vincent, why're you back in your coffin?" Yuffie asked brightly.

Vincent smiled darkly. "Because that is where I was put." Floating onto the

floor and landing with a slight bump, he continued, "After Holy and Meteor

met, the darkness overcame me, for which I was infinitely grateful. When I

awoke, I was lying in here once again. I can sleep with no more

nightmares," he intoned deeply, "as my sins have been forgiven - through my

actions and yours - for Sephiroth is no more. The planet is at peace, and

so I am as well."

Tifa smiled and gave Vincent a warm hug. "You're not such a bad guy,

Vincent..."

Vincent just smiled in his typical enigmatic fashion and floated back into

the coffin after Tifa let go, the lid closing over him as he laid himself

down. Tifa was just about to leave as Vincent's voice issued from the

coffin, a little muffled. "It was good to travel with you... all of you.

Oh, and... you two have my blessing, even though it seems that Holy has

already blessed you."

[Blessed? Blessing?] Tifa wondered as she and Yuffie walked out silently.

[What is Vincent talking about? Maybe Nanaki will know...]

Back on the Highwind's bridge, Tifa was quiet and thoughtful as she piloted

the ship towards Rocket Town, where she thought Cid would probably be. [A

blessing? I wonder what he meant...]

"What's on your mind, Tifa?" Yuffie asked from behind her.

"I was just thinking about what Vincent said..." she replied, not turning

around as the ninja wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist again. "We... you

and I have Vincent's blessing, whatever that means... and Holy's blessing,

too."

Yuffie rested her chin lightly on the older girl's shoulder. "I have no

idea about either one," she said, giggling a little, "but I'm sure they're

nothing bad. I wouldn't worry about it if I was you."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Tifa quickly returned. "Just a little confused,

that's all."

Yuffie just smiled and hummed softly, falling half-asleep again, her motion

sickness forgotten again.

Tifa blushed a little. [Why... why am I... enjoying this so much? Just

flying, being with Yuffie... I don't understand...] She blushed again and

sighed softly as the ninja's hands wandered to her breasts and began gently

massaging her, as before. [Maybe I'll ask Nanaki... but for now, I'll just

enjoy it...]

A few minutes later, the two of them - a little red-faced, but smiling -

jumped off the Highwind again and headed into Rocket Town, which Tifa

thought should be renamed... after all, there wasn't a rocket there any

more. Other than that, the town wasn't changed very much... A few people

were out and about as Tifa and Yuffie walked up to "the Captain's house."

Tifa knocked on the door, then stood back and waited.

"Fuck it all! What the hell do I have to do to get some damn peace an'

quiet around here?" said an unmistakable voice.

"Cid!" Tifa practically yelled. "It's me, Tifa, and Yuffie's here too!"

"Huh? ... the fuck are you here for, Tifa?" came the reply. After a few

stomps, the door opened, with the one and only Cid Highwind right behind

it. He somehow seemed a little younger and more energetic than before, and

he didn't have his customary cigarette, either...

"Dear," Shera said as she came up from behind him, "haven't we talked about

your language? Please..."

Cid grumbled something and may have nearly blushed a little, if that was

possible, but he relaxed and even put an arm around Shera's waist. "Well,

don't just stand there. Come on in," he said, turning around and walking

back inside the house. Giggling softly, Tifa and Yuffie walked in together.

"Shera and I were just about to take a ride," Cid said by way of

explanation. "So what the... uh, what brings you here?" he completed as

Shera gave him a slightly disapproving look.

"We're just trying to find whoever we can... Nanaki wanted to see us all

again for some reason or other," Tifa said and shrugged.

"Oh yeah... you know, I actually wanted to see that place again," Cid said.

"How about I fly over there and meet you later?"

Tifa blinked. "Fly? What do you fly with?"

Cid grinned. "Better show you, I guess." Standing up from the table, Shera

following him, he walked out the back door, motioning for the two girls to

come along. Intrigued, Tifa walked out into the back yard, Yuffie closely

following.

"So, whaddya think?" Cid said, and laughed.

Tifa stared, unable to believe her eyes... the Tiny Bronco had been fully

restored! It had a new coat of paint, some powerful-looking engines, and an

interesting painting on the right wing...

Yuffie moved over to the wing and looked a little closer at it. "Hey!" she

said, giggling a little. "Is this supposed to be... Shera?"

Shera turned a bright red and looked at Cid, mortified. "You didn't...!"

"Sure I did! You're the only Lucky Girl I need," Cid finished and gave

Shera a kiss, causing her to blush even more.

Tifa just giggled and looked at the painting herself. It was the Lucky

Girl, all right, just as she used to be on the Highwind - except that she

was considerably smaller, and had Shera's face and hair as a model. She was

still wearing that red bikini, though...

"Well, I can see you two are busy," Tifa said, smiling, "so I guess I'll

see you later at Cosmo Canyon!" She walked out with Yuffie, after waving

brightly to Cid and Shera.

Cid laughed and shook his head after they left. "Oh, man... I never would

have guessed, those two..."

The former capital city of Shinra was shining brightly as the Highwind

approached; not rivaling the sun as it once had, but still a little hard on

the eyes as the Lifestream worked in and around it, changing everything.

Leaving the ship a little north of Midgar, Tifa and Yuffie walked towards

one of the grassy hills just outside the Lifestream's reach.

"Hi, Tifa!" said the cat on top of the huge stuffed Mog sitting on the

hilltop. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad," Tifa replied. "I had Yuffie to keep me company."

"Really..." Cait Sith said, with just the hint of a smile. "So, what brings

you here?"

Still a little confused, Tifa replied, "We're looking around the world for

everyone... Nanaki wanted to get us all together again for some reason. Can

you come back with us to Cosmo Canyon?"

"Sure!" the cat replied. "I'd love to see the place again."

"What about you, Reeve?" Yuffie wanted to know.

Cait Sith blinked several times. "I'm okay... I decided to stay in Midgar

to the end, so I could watch over everything."

"So... where are you in Midgar?" the ninja continued.

"Not really sure," the cat said, a little strangely. "It's too bright to

tell... but I think everything's all right, even though I really don't know

what's going on."

Yuffie just nodded, and there was a bit of uncomfortable silence.

"I think Barret's at Kalm," Cait Sith said suddenly. "Marlene should be

with him, too."

"Let's go, then," Tifa said. "I'm wondering about what Nanaki said about

Cloud..."

From Midgar, the three of them walked north to the Highwind, then took a

short trip east to the small town of Kalm.

The town was a little different from what it used to be, somehow... the

people were quieter, more relaxed, and smiling more often now. [Maybe it's

just the disappearance of Meteor,] Tifa thought to herself as she, Yuffie,

and Cait Sith walked into the center of the town.

Barret was waiting there, with Marlene seated on his shoulder. "Hey Tifa!"

he called out, waving his gunarm. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tifa replied as she walked over to him. "What about you?"

Barret shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. Cloud was here, too, but he left," he

added as a bit of an afterthought.

"Nanaki said to ask you about Cloud," Tifa said. "So... what's there to

tell about him?"

Barret leaned his head back and laughed a little. "Ohh... I think he went

crazy or somethin', Tifa. He went towards the Chocobo Ranch, sayin' he was

gonna take a Gold Chocobo and look for Aeris."

Tifa frowned. "But... isn't Aeris dead?"

"That's what I told him," Barret said, "but he didn't listen. 'There's got

to be a way,' he said, 'a way to bring her back. I'll find it.'" He shook

his head and laughed. "Man, I can't believe it... kept sayin' things about

Bronze Weapon, Octagon Weapon, Pearl Chocobos... damn, he's jes' gotta be

out of his head."

"Weird..." Yuffie said quietly.

"Well, will you come back to Cosmo Canyon with us?" Tifa asked. "Nanaki

wanted to see us all again... I don't know why."

"Sure, Tifa," Barret replied, and joined the group when they left Kalm.

"Might even stay there... nice place, good people..."

"Well, I guess everyone's here," Tifa said as she walked up to Cosmo Candle

with Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Barret (with Marlene) behind her. Cid was

already there with Shera, and Red XIII was stretched out in front of the

fire.

"So what's the big secret stuff about, Red?" Barret wanted to know.

Red XIII just smiled. "I've been thinking quite a bit recently about what

Grandfather said about Holy... what it did, what it does... what it's

theoretically supposed to do, even. I've come up with a few interesting

ideas, and from what I've seen, they're all mostly correct. I thought I'd

take a little time and share them with you, since after what happened you

be a bit confused."

"Well, get on with it, then," Barret said a little impatiently.

"Holy works for the good of the planet," Red XIII began. "It seems, though,

that Holy also works for the good of those on the planet, and even more

specifically for those who aided it - 'those' being us, of course. So in

its wisdom, Holy put each of us where we would be happiest. I was returned

to Cosmo Canyon, to finish my duties here; Vincent was returned to his

coffin to sleep again. Cait Sith was placed near Midgar, to watch over the

city for which Reeve cared so much; Cid was returned to Rocket Town, to be

with Shera."

Cid smiled at that and hugged Shera, who also smiled and kissed him on the

cheek.

"Barret and Cloud were both sent to Kalm, where Marlene was, but apparently

Cloud left - I'm not sure why Holy put him there in the first place. And

Tifa and Yuffie were placed together, on the Highwind."

Tifa blinked. "But... wait a second. What are you saying?"

Red XIII just smiled and inclined his head toward Yuffie.

"Now just a minute!" Tifa said, blushing brightly. "What are you... wait...

hmmm," she finished thoughtfully. [Holy... thinks I'll be... happiest...

with Yuffie? Why does that not bother me so much?] She continued to blush

as Yuffie, also blushing now but smiling anyway, came over to her and

lightly squeezed her hand.

"If I'm not too far mistaken, Tifa," Red XIII said with a smile as he

watched the two girls, "Holy knew that Cloud would eventually leave you to

search for Aeris... so it united you with someone who wouldn't."

"Yeah, and you make a cute couple, too!" Cid said with a laugh. Tifa and

Yuffie both blushed, then blushed even more as everyone else nodded and

agreed.

In the end, Barret and and Cait Sith decided to stay at Cosmo Canyon for a

while, leaving Tifa and Yuffie free to go. The two girls both said their

goodbyes and promised to return at some point, then left for the Highwind,

hand-in-hand.

Back in the skies once again, Tifa sighed softly as she steered the

airship.

"What's on your mind?" Yuffie asked from behind her, adding a light kiss on

the cheek.

Tifa blushed and smiled. "I was just thinking how lucky I am..." she said

softly. "I'm glad you're with me, Yuffie. I'd be really lonely if you

weren't here with me..."

Yuffie giggled softly and lightly grasped Tifa's still-clothed breasts,

drawing a soft gasp from her. "I don't know what I'd do without you,

either," she said and gently squeezed.

Tifa brought the Highwind to a stop and landed. Turning around, she wrapped

her arms around the younger girl and gently kissed her soft lips, her eyes

closing as she pressed her body against Yuffie's. "Mmm..." she said softly,

"... what do you want to do now, Yuffie?"

The ninja blushed and smiled in Tifa's warm embrace. "I just want to be

with you, Tifa. Wherever you go, whatever you do... as long as I'm with

you, I'll be happy."

Tifa smiled and kissed Yuffie again. "Fair enough."

The Highwind sat quietly on the new surface of the planet, bearing silent

witness to the beginning of a new love...


End file.
